Dryden Vos
Dryden Vos byl lidský muž, který byl vůdcem zločineckého syndikátu Rudý rozbřesk během vládnutí Galaktického impéria. Vos byl proslulý svou nemilosrdností, i když to nebyl jen bezcitný zabiják. Rád se obklopoval luxusem a přepychovými věcmi. Biografie Zločinecké začátky Dryden Vos byl vůdce Rudého rozbřesku, jednoho z nejkrutějších kriminálních syndikátů v galaxii během vládnutí Galaktického impéria. V určité době svého života se setkal se sithským lordem Darth Maulem, bývalým učedníkem Dartha Sidiouse, který byl známý spíše jako císař Palpatine, galaktický císař, jenž dohlédl na zničení Jediiského řádu. Kvůli neznámým důvodům si Maul Drydena najal. Vos s bývalým Darthem vždycky komunikoval pomocí hologramu po použití svého prstenu. Setkání s Qi'rou Během doby, kdy se živil jako zločinecký baron, zachránil Corelliánku Qi'ru z nebezpečné situace a odvezl ji z Corellie. Kvůli tomu po ní Vos žádal doživotní věrnost k Rudému rozbřesku a označil její předloktí a krk znakem této organizace. Qi'ra se poté stala jeho nejvyšší zástupkyní a on ji vycvičil v bojových uměních, včetně Teräs Käsi. Během svého života se mu podařilo navázat nelehké spojenectví se syndikátem Pyke, proto na ně nikdy neútočil. Beckettův dluh Deset let před bitvou o Yavin se Tobias Beckett u Vosa zadlužil a slíbil mu, že mu jako platbu přiveze dodávku coaxia. Bohužel pro Becketta, do loupeže vagónu plného coaxia z 20-T Railcrawler conveyex transport, který patřil impériu, se zapojil i gang Enfys Nesta, Oblační jezdci, a tím zkazil celou misi. Při této misi zemřela Beckettova partnerka Val. Jeho nový přítel Han Solo, trval na tom, aby se s Vosem sešli a promluvili si o tom, co se stalo. Poté, co přiletěla Vosova jachta, se Han setkal s Qi'rou a Vos Beckettovi oznámil, že ho mrzí ztráta Val, čímž odhalil, že o selhání věděl. Ve Vosově kanceláři řekl Beckettovi, že pokud ještě jednou selže, bude čelit jeho hněvu. Solo navrhl, aby dal Vos Beckettovi ještě jednu možnost a vyslal ho do dolů na Kesellu, kde by mohl ukradnout nezpracované coaxium. Nejdříve to Vos odmítal, jelikož nechtěl napadnout Pyky, ale poté jej Qi'ra přesvědčila, že se jedná o dobrý nápad. Kesellská loupež S úmyslem napadnout doly na Kesellu vyhledal Beckett pašeráka a hráče Sabaccu Landa Calrissiana a jeho droidku L3-37, kteří je dopravili na Kesell v Millenniu Falcon. Beckettova posádka zde infiltrovala doly, zbavila se Quaya Tolsite a jeho stráží a ukradla coaxium, při čemž zemřela L3-37. Po úniku z imperiálních spárů a Chřtánu dokončil Falcon ''Kesselskou cestu za 12 parseků. Poté posádka přistála na Savareenu, aby se zde setkala s Vosem na jeho jachtě, ale poté, co Lando odletěl s ''Falconem, se setkali s Nestem, která jim vysvětlila své úmysly použít coaxium pro financování povstání. To skupinu přesvědčilo a rozhodli se Vosovi dát falešné coaxium a taky mu říct, že Beckett misi nepřežil. Zrazen Qi'rou Pro překvapení všech Vos skupině oznámil, že věděl, že coaxium na jeho jachtě je falešné, jelikož byl o tom informován svým spojencem. První si Han myslel, že se jedná o Qi'ru, ale poté jim Vos odhalil, že se jedná o Becketta, který se rozhodl obětovat svou partu výměnou za ušetření jeho života. Skupina však Beckettovu zradu očekávala a odhalila, že na jachtě je opravdu skutečné coaxium, které sloužilo k odvedení pozornosti. Beckett se rozhodl vzít Chewieho jako rukojmího a uniknout s coaxiem pryč z planety. Han tak začal bojovat s Vosem, než se do toho vložila Qi'ra, která první zaútočila na Hana, ale nakonec po krátkém boji zabila Vose. Okamžitě poté, co Solo odešel z jachty, Qi'ra zabezpečila místnost a použila prsten svého bývalého pána pro informování Maula o tom, že Vos selhal. Maul ji poté jmenoval novou vůdkyní Rudého rozbřesku. Výskyt * Solo: A Star Wars Story * Choose Your Destiny: A Han & Chewie Adventure (První zmínka) *Přeloženo z Wookieepedie. Kategorie:Jedinci